el monstruo y el hada
by kena86
Summary: *slash* ¿de verdad fue el fin del inventor malvado?... referencia al capitulo "el monstruo de phineastan y ferbigor" adv: tal ves el fanfic se desvia del titulo


-por fin uno de nuestro monstruos no se fue, ferbigor-dice el joven científico loco, a su asistente, con una mano jala al ornitorrinco monstruos que era más grande que un refrigerador pero pequeño que un gran refrigerador, su institutriz Constance parece que no regresara a dormir- vamos amigo, sígueme-pide, lo lleva por unas escaleras, no le extrañaría, que lo llevaran de regreso al laboratorio, pero pasan por alto esa puerta y siguen… siguen bajando por mas escaleras, y llegan a una enorme puerta- esta es tu habitación- señala un lindo cuarto subterráneo, de piedra, obvio, pero tiene una enorme cama para el gran ornitorrinco, y todo lo que complementa una habitación con lo necesario, lo más relevante son las telas que son de bonitos de colores-ahí hay una puerta para salgas y hagas sus necesidades, todavía no se inventaron los baños- señala una gran puerta al otro lado del cuarto. Perry da una sonrisa.- ya es muy tarde, descansa amigo - Ferbigor y phineastan salen, Perry, espera dejar de escuchar los pasos, observa a su alrededor, pega un poco en su pecho.

-¡no hagas eso!- el hada Doof con trabajo logra subir por garganta, esta resbaloso y tardo hallar la forma de ascender, no esta en buenas condiciones, todavía asustado porque el enorme mamífero trato de masticarlo, con pánico logro escapar de la dentura, bueno, excepto su vestido de hada y alas, si logra salir, tendrá que correr o esconderse como insecto y con suerte se salvara. –solo un poco mas- se dice a si mismo, por fin sale de la garganta, pero otra vez esta en la dentadura, "¿ahora que? ¿le hago cosquillas?" se pregunta un poco temeroso… y ensalivado-¡Dejame salir! Ya vi que tu sistema digestivo esta muerto, no pudiste digerirme- dice queriendo provocarlo, pero despues de 5 segundos, se arrepiente, tal vez asi menos lo deje ir- o… oye… de verdad… lo siento, siento, haberte… quitado el hocico… y también… por haberte arrojado… las bebidas… no fue mi intención-es humillante que un aristócrata y mas un inventor, pida disculpas, pero nadie lo sabra- si quieres… eh… hare lo que tu quieras… ¿Qué dices?- el monstruo se pone a pensar, y decide rápido, su pico muestra una sonrisa casi perversa. -¿hola?-.

El hada avanza sin seguridad hacia la punta de la lengua, sin que nada pase, llega a los dientes-¿y bien?... ¡ack!- de pronto siente que algo le toca debajo de la falda, -¿Qué…?- "¿la lengua del monstruo cobro vida?" se pregunta al dar la vuelta y ver como la cosa roja se mueve "¡seguro tratara de llevarme a la garganta!" pero esta vuelve a meterse bajo la falda-¡oye!- trata de cerrar las piernas y bajar la falda, pero la lengua es el musculo más fuerte, no logra hacerlo retroceder, pero siente como la punta le toca… ¿la vagina?... bueno a los calzones, pero si, al convertirse en hada… pues era totalmente mujer, la lengua insiste en tocar ese punto- ¿te das cuenta…? ¡Deja de hacer esto!- pide, pero siente la excitación, entre la lengua y los dientes, no tiene salida ¿Qué pretende? De pronto no sabe qué pasa, siente que su cuerpo se llena de algo que recorre su cuerpo y de pronto siente cansancio-ah… ¿acá… acaso… tuve un clímax?-se pregunta, la lengua no se ha detenido, parece que busca repetir la acción sobre ella.

Pero siente otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con la insistencia de la lengua sobre su órgano femenino…-¡oye! ¡creo que estoy a punto de volver a la normalidad!- exclama, el Ornitorrinco oye, y abre la boca, el hada ni lenta ni perezosa salió, y se dio una fuerte caída – mis alas ya no sirven- se queja pero se levanta rápido, ve una puerta (la que los chicos le indicaron a Perry que podía salir al exterior para hacer sus necesidades) así que corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas en su diminuto tamaño, no escucha los pasos del monstruo persiguiéndolo, pero de pronto vuelve a su cuerpo normal, por la sorpresa deja de correr para revisarse, tiene su traje con el que se presento al concurso de monstruos y es hombre –bien, soy yo otra vez-.

-krkrkr- el gruñido se escucha demasiado cerca.

Voltea la cabeza y ve que sigue junto al Ornitorrinco - ¿Qué? ¿No avance nada?- antes de volver a correr, una enorme mano le agarra el brazo –o… oye… vamos, ¿recuerdas que te dije que haría lo que fuera para que me perdonaras? En serio, pídeme lo que quieras… ¿Por qué me miras así?- obviamente no le iba a responder, pero el grande repitió su sonrisa perversa. De pronto con ambas manos alza al científico, que ya no toca el piso- ¿Qué pretendes?- pregunta confundido y asustado, el ornitorrinco lo avienta de sorpresa a la cama-¡¿pero que…?!- pero no alcanza a entender la situación hasta que tiene una mano que lo mantiene sobre la cama y otra le arranca los pantalones-¡o…ye! ¡no!- hace un momento que no se acordaba de lo que paso con la lengua, creyo que la lengua tenia vida propia, pero en realidad el Ornitorrinco monstruo tomo en serio su "hare lo que sea", mueve sus piernas para mostrar su inconformidad, pero esto molesta al monstruo que decide cambiar de posición, le da la media vuelta tan rápido, que doof por un minuto creyo que el mundo se movio, pero no tarde en darse que ahora esta boca abajo "o… oye" pero ya no tiene caso algo extrañamente caliente y suave, pero grande, esta tratando de entrar por su trasero -¡oh! Cielos- si, es suave, pero esta masa es grande y necesita espacio, "¡Tal vez quiere partirme en dos!" se alarma, pero al parecer, el monstruo considera que es suficiente para empezar, -¡uogh!- exclama al sentir un repentino vaivén, nada delicado, de hecho muestra su lado animal, tampoco es rápido, no quiere terminar rápido, el científica odia admitir que empieza a disfrutarlo, en cualquier momento volverá a llegar al climax, ahora que no hay resistencia, el monstruo quita la mano de su cuello, pero ambos manos estan sosteniendo la cadera para controlar la penetración, a pesar de ser un sexo placentero, el Ornitorrinco "tortura" un poco al científico, va rápido, y al notar que Doof esta apunto de venirse, se vuelve lento para retrasarlo, asi pasan varios minutos, hasta que el Monstruo ya no aguanta en un rápido vaivén se descarga, pero termina fuera del cuerpo del humano, de pronto queda sin fuerzas y se echa a la cama a un lado del otro, ambos no pueden evitar caer dormidos.

Solo debieron pasar 3 horas, Pero el hombre abrió los ojos, como su cerebro también estaba dormido, apenas comprendió porque esta en una enorme cama con un Ornitorrinco monstruo, sin mencionar que por poco suelta un grito, pero se contiene a tiempo, busca su pantalón, claro que primero tiene pararse con un dolor en la cadera –ouch- el monstruo se remueve un poco, el inventor se tapa la boca, por suerte su pantalón no quedo tan inservible y logra ponérselo con las tiras elásticas que tiene, pero todavía sigue roto, con suerte no se deshará antes de llegar a su propio castillo, por suerte la gran puerta, tamaño monstruo Ornitorrinco, abre fácilmente y sale, las escaleras que lo llevan a lo que parece una puerta escondida al exterior, todavía es de noche, osea que tal vez nadie lo vea.

Ya de mañana: -oye chico- exclama una infantil y demente vocecilla, el Ornitorrinco despierta, con un rico olor (solo para el), su amo le trajo pure de gusanos –parece que tienes una gotera, amigo- observa Phineastan al ver un liquido en la cama, ve al techo para buscar la gotera.

el monstruo se apena un poco, pero se da cuenta que su presa escapo -krkrkrkrk-expresa un poco molesto.

-ho, ¿tuviste frio?- pregunta el pelirrojo, el monstruo se da cuenta que el chico empieza a sentirse culpable, como si él, le hubiera echado una cubeta fría encima, lo arregla regalándole un sonrisa y unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza al niño –no te preocupes, lo arreglare, te dejo tu comida, solo recuerda solo salir por la puerta en la noches, para que no te vean- pide el pequeño antes de salir.

El monstruo se pone a pensar y otra vez una sonrisa y casi malvada vuelve aparecer en su cara.

En la noche en otro castillo, un mayordomo camina por los pasillos con una vela, a la habitación de su señor, al acercarse escucha unas raros ruidos que no logra identificar, *toc toc* -¿señor?-

-ugh, s.. ¿si?- responde con un extraño tono.

-¿se encuentra bien?... ¿se le ofrece algo antes de que me retire a descansar?- pregunta, acercando la oreja a la puerta.

-ngh… no… no se me ofrece nada… ngh… estoy… muy cansado…ngh… retirate- ordena el señor de la casa, todavía se escuchan los ruidos raros, pero si el jefe dice que todo esta bien, ok.

Dentro del cuarto: -oye, si vas a venir a visitarme cada noches, creo no hay ninguna necesidad de arrancarme la ropa- se queja al ver su pijama rasgada, apenas todo se oscureció, el inventor decidió ir a sus aposentos para prepararse a descansar, pero apenas empezó a dormir, el monstruo se abalanzo sobre, al principio creyo que lo iba a devorar, pero en realidad solo le dio un susto de muerte de broma, y de inmediato mostro sus verdaderas intenciones- mmmm…dime… ¿no has pensado en encogerte… un poco?-pregunta viendo el considerable tamaño del miembro del monstruo.


End file.
